Dance
by Shadow Weaver and Ikira
Summary: Just a short little fic about how I saw Yukina meeting the guys. Just remember, I never got to see her (*grumblegromblestupidcartoonnetwork*) so she is nothing like in the series. This is just totally random.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but some chips. That's it.  
  
Notes: Okay, this is a REALLY short ficlette. Because Cartoon Network (Don't own that either) stopped playing Yu Yu Hakusho right before the Yukina mission, I never got to see how she met them. Therefore, I made up my own version. This IS a one-shot that I'm using to hopefully get me into the writing mood for my other fics. I may one day continue it, but right now I have too much on my plate. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Koorime looked out around the dance hall. Humans were such strange creatures, she thought. The way they dressed, the way they moved, the way they spoke. It was all so alien to her. She didn't really like them much. They made her uncomfortable. But somehow she had ended up in their world when she had followed a beautiful looking Youko. As soon as she entered the strange world of the humans, the fox had disappeared, leaving her behind, so she was stuck. Surrounded by the weird humans. True, she had gotten to know them, and had adjusted. She could tolerate them now. But that didn't mean that she liked them. In fact, there was only one thing that she liked about humans.  
  
Dancing.  
  
Humans had the greatest clubs that she had ever seen. True, there were a few incidents with drugs and such, but being the demon that she was, she got out of them. But she was addicted to these clubs. She had to dance.  
  
Flicking her thick braid of blue hair over her shoulder, she turned back to the crowd around her. The club was unusually busy tonight. There seemed to be all sorts. There were the regulars, like herself, some that she had seen once or twice. But there was also an oddly large group of first-timers. One group of four caught her eye immediately.  
  
There was a tall boy with short orange hair looking around like a mouse watching for the cat. In front of him was a boy with slicked back black hair that looked sure of himself. However, the Koorime knew better. The stance he was in was ready for anything. Next to him was a short boy with black hair going upwards like a flame. There was a white starburst in his hair that reminded her of something. In fact, that boy had red eyes, just like her! She shook her head. Then she turned to the last boy. Here eyes widened.  
  
It was the Youko!  
  
It was the very Youko that she had followed into the human world in the first place. True, his hair was now red, and he looked nothing like a fox, she could sense it. She looked him over. He looked so...feminine. Why, if she hadn't known that the Youko was a male before, then she would have believed that he was a girl.  
  
Frowning, she tried to decide what to do.  
  
Sure, she could walk up to him and scream at him, but it wasn't his fault that she was stuck here. It was her fault for following him in the first place. Besides, he probably didn't want anyone to know that he was a demon, seeing as she knew first hand how humans would react to it. She could introduce herself, but that would be weird. No, she would just watch, just as she always did. Or would have anyways, if it wasn't for one thing.  
  
The shorter boy kept drawing her attention.  
  
There was something about him that was almost...familiar. But what she did not know. Was he someone she had met before? Did he look like someone she knew? As she stared at him, she began to realize where the hauntingly familiarity came from.  
  
It was almost the same face that she saw every day when she looked into the mirror.  
  
Her face went pale.  
  
"Hey miss! Are you gonna be alrigh?"  
  
She jumped and turned to the barkeeper who had spoken. Nodding, she brushed it off as the heat in the room, then got up. Taking one last sip of her drink, she started for the door.  
  
As she passed by the group, the boy turned to look at her. And she swore that she saw recognition, and then sadness cross his features. But it was gone so fast that she convinced it was just a trick of the strobe light. Then she was out the door and away. All the way home she thought about the boy.  
  
She didn't like dancing so much anymore. 


End file.
